Various spinal disorders may be surgically corrected to stabilize a patient's spinal column. Spinal disorders may include curvatures or other defects that are correctable with a spinal fusion procedure. One method of spinal fusion involves one or more elongated members, typically spinal rods, longitudinally placed on the posterior spine. When a pair of elongated members is used in the spinal fusion procedure, the elongated members may be placed on either side of spinous processes of the vertebral column, for example.
Each elongated member may be attached to one or more of the vertebrae of the spine by way of fastener devices. The fastener devices each may include an anchor body defining a rod-receiving channel configured to receive a portion of the elongated member therein, and a locking cap configured to clamp and secure the position of the elongated member within the rod-receiving channel. The fastener devices each may further include a fastener configured to secure the anchor body to a vertebra.
To facilitate insertion of the elongated members into the rod-receiving channels and to provide additional flexibility in the positioning of the elongated members and the fastener devices, fastener devices have been developed wherein the anchor body is pivotable with respect to the fastener. These fastener devices may be referred to as polyaxial fastener devices.
It is desirable to develop a fastener device that is simple for a surgeon to use, that provides for polyaxial rotation and is able to securely mount the elongated member to a patient's spine.